


【坤廷/乾坤正道】琥珀酰胆碱（PWP，一发完）

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 双性预警！！！←求求了，别误入西服店长坤× 病（其实没有）娇（这个真的有）店员正我再次预警一下双性！！！！除夕夜当然要吃肉嘻嘻（虽然写得不好吃）





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】琥珀酰胆碱（PWP，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性预警！！！←求求了，别误入  
> 西服店长坤× 病（其实没有）娇（这个真的有）店员正  
> 我再次预警一下双性！！！！  
> 除夕夜当然要吃肉嘻嘻（虽然写得不好吃）

 

 

琥珀酰胆碱，肌肉松弛剂，本品没有拮抗剂。

 

 

01

 

蔡徐坤拿着皮尺搭上客人的肩膀，量出他肩膀的宽度：“46。”

 

紧接着又绕到侧边，手臂虚虚在他的胸口处围了个圈，再收回来拉紧：“108。”

 

等到上衣的数据量完，蔡徐坤回头看了一眼负责记录的朱正廷，却发现他傻愣愣地抱着板夹一动不动。

 

“正廷？”

 

突然被叫到名字的人一惊，赶紧拿起笔想在纸上写下数字，可他盯着上面几个空格半天，最后只能不好意思地抬头看了蔡徐坤一眼：“对不起……能再说一遍吗？”

 

蔡徐坤颇为无奈地摇了摇头，对客人露出了得体的微笑：“抱歉，需要再耽误您一点时间。”

 

“没事。”客人大方地展开双臂，冲他抛了个媚眼，“店长这么帅，是我赚了。”

 

“啪嗒”一声，板夹掉到了地上。

 

朱正廷蹲下去的动作有些迟钝，蔡徐坤已经走过来帮他捡了起来：“小心点。”

 

“嗯。”没有看他的脸，朱正廷低着头，只露出了通红的耳朵。

 

第二次量体倒是没有再出差错，蔡徐坤时不时地走过来看他两眼，确认每一个数据都有被认真记录。

 

“正廷，把布料卡拿过来。”

 

名字从那两瓣丰厚的嘴唇中吐出来，给了朱正廷自己在被他亲吻的错觉，浑身泛起颤栗。他答应了一声，从柜台那里拿了一本布料卡，朝他走过去。

 

只是走路的姿势不太对，像是保持不好平衡，整个人都是晃晃悠悠的，走两步还得停一停。

 

“你今天怎么了？”蔡徐坤接过本子的时候手无意地划过了朱正廷的手背，却发现他陡然脸上绯红一片，人也抖了一下，“不舒服？”

 

“我……”朱正廷小口地喘气，发现蔡徐坤皱着眉担心地看着他，赶紧用手贴了贴脸，“我肚子疼！”

 

说完，立刻小跑去了厕所，留下蔡徐坤和客人一头雾水地呆在原地。

 

一进隔间，朱正廷关上门马上脱下了裤子：一条毫无弹性的皮制贞操带锁住了他勃起的性器。

 

西装裤不够宽松，硬了很容易就会被发现，他只能用这种办法让自己不露出马脚。朱正廷解开锁住的带子，把自己肿胀的地方释放出来。

 

耻毛上白乎乎一片，是刚刚他被蔡徐坤碰到手背时的杰作。

 

他通红着脸盯着自己的性器，手却绕过了它，伸到两腿之间，指尖碰上了同样充血的花唇。

 

朱正廷是个双性，只是外形上看起来跟一般的双性不一样。他虽然瘦，个子却很高，脸上线条也不柔美，可总在不经意间露出一点风情。他的性器发育得相当不错，花穴倒是比较皱缩，如果不是故意看确实看不出来。

 

可就是这个又嫩又小的女性器官，现在正紧紧咬着硅胶制成的按摩棒，刚才的几步让它浅浅进出，磨肿了里面的肉壁。

 

朱正廷抓着底座往外一抽，淅沥沥的清液就顺着流了出来，湿了他一手。

 

“唔嗯……”肉壁被刮过，朱正廷只觉得腿肚子都软了，一下跌在坐便器上。他拿起那根按摩棒看了看。

 

一点都没蔡徐坤的好。

 

朱正廷以前趁着跟他一起上厕所的时候偷偷看过，还软着就是好大一根，又有一点翘起的弧度，光想想就知道要是硬起来会有多吓人。

 

身体又热了起来，朱正廷的手指从花唇移到了上面的阴蒂，捏住小豆子搓了两下，他就感觉到自己的腿抽搐得更加剧烈。

 

即使再不满意，现在他也只有这根按摩棒，朱正廷噘着嘴，将硅胶软头再次抵上自己的洞口，一下就顶了进去：“啊……”

 

他忍不住蜷起腰，让手可以更好地在胯间活动。

 

“哈…蔡徐坤…蔡徐坤……”朱正廷不停轻念自己天天肖想的人的名字，甬道里变得更加湿润，清液随着按摩棒的进出滴落到坐便器里，跟水面碰撞发出了不小的声音。

 

一想到要是蔡徐坤在这个时候进来，说不定会恶狠狠地抽出这根假东西换上他的，朱正廷的腿就又打开了一点。

 

底座是跟男人的精囊一样的形状，将鼠蹊拍打得通红一片，水液溅起弄湿了外套的袖子。可朱正廷完全沉浸在快感里，哪里注意得到这种细节。

 

他把按摩棒幻想成蔡徐坤的阴茎，不管肉道收缩得有多剧烈，也一个劲儿地往里塞，他见过蔡徐坤换衣服，这个人的腰腹精瘦却饱含力量，在床上一定是凶猛的类型。

 

“…不要那么重……唔嗯……会破掉的…”朱正廷扬起好看的天鹅颈，脸红得不正常，嘴里这么说，手上却越动越快越来越重，已经是整根地捅进抽出。

 

最后一记深插，朱正廷的性器射出白浆，花穴也“咕叽”一下涌出一滩水液，跟失禁一样全部流进了坐便器里。

 

“…嗯……哈嗯……”他的小腹痉挛，腰也在抖，喘息声一直不断，可眼睛已经清明了。

 

过去的朱正廷从来没想过自己有一天会对一个男人痴迷到这个地步，明明只是在陪朋友去定制西服的时候见了一面，竟然辞掉了高薪的药师工作，到西服店里当个助手，就为了能够天天见到他。

 

但朱正廷快不能满足了。

 

他自慰的频率越来越高，有时候仅仅是因为蔡徐坤看了他一眼就能勃起。

 

朱正廷等自己的心跳平复一点，扯了一堆卷纸把自己的下身擦干净，穿上裤子系好腰带，不过在整理领带的时候思绪又岔了开去。

 

一个从小孤僻，后来也喜欢泡在实验室的人根本用不着系领带，可西服店的店员需要。他第一次拿到这种上下不一般粗细的布条，根本不知道该怎么做，差点在脖子上绕了两圈把自己勒死。

 

蔡徐坤看不过眼，走过来给他仔仔细细地示范了一遍。朱正廷还记得他们当时靠得很近，他都能闻到蔡徐坤喷在颈后的古龙水的气味。

 

柔软的指腹不小心蹭过朱正廷的脖子，在那里勾起了一大片鸡皮疙瘩。

 

不能再想了！朱正廷用冷水扑了扑脸，身体差点再次被燥热席卷，他抬起头，跟镜子里的自己对视很久，最后一抹玻璃离开。

 

他一定要得到蔡徐坤。

 

 

02

 

“怎么去那么久，中午吃坏了？”蔡徐坤一看朱正廷回来，立刻迎上去，却发现他的眼尾发红，跟哭过一样，“有这么疼？”

 

“不是。”朱正廷低下眼睛，好像很难过似的抽了抽鼻子，他偷偷掐了自己的大腿一把，让自己疼出一点眼泪，然后委屈地抬头看了蔡徐坤一眼，“我可能不能在店里做了。”

 

没头没脑就说要辞职，作为店长当然是要问一下原因，蔡徐坤把他拉到休息的沙发上坐下，在转身倒热水的时候并没有看见朱正廷悄悄舔了一下刚刚两人牵着的地方。

 

“是发生什么事了吗？”蔡徐坤把水杯放到他的手心。

 

“我妈妈说让我回去，不要再在外省工作了。”朱正廷的手指不起眼地摩挲着杯壁。

 

蔡徐坤张着嘴，愣了一会儿然后舔了舔嘴唇，手拍拍他的肩膀：“那……好像也没有办法，这个月的薪水我会全额给你的。”

 

谁要你的钱。朱正廷在心里懊恼，可脸上还得装出感激的模样，他想了想，终于问出了计划的第一步：“店长，你一直对我挺照顾的，我想走之前请你吃顿饭行吗？”

 

请求合情合理，蔡徐坤根本没有拒绝的理由，可他一想是朱正廷要走，就说：“不应该花你的钱，还是我请你吧。就今天晚上，我定位子？”

 

“不花钱的！”朱正廷赶紧摇头，两只手在胸前摆得像触了电似的，“我会做饭，我请你来我家里吃。”

 

“你会做饭？”这件事倒是让蔡徐坤有些稀奇，毕竟朱正廷的手看起来纤细修长，不像是染烟火气的样子。

 

“嗯……”朱正廷的手心发了一阵虚汗，不自然地在裤子上蹭了蹭。

 

等到商场关门，他俩换下工服，蔡徐坤发现朱正廷把衣服装进了包里。

 

“你要带回去？”

 

朱正廷点了点头，耳尖有点发红：“带回去洗一下。我有点洁癖。”

 

“那走吧。”蔡徐坤一笑，抓上外套和车钥匙，“你带路。”

 

只是车开到楼下了，蔡徐坤才发现朱正廷的生活和他想象的有些出入。他公寓所在的地段并不好，可主打了隔音和隐私性，所以也不便宜。

 

“你住得可比我好多了。”蔡徐坤在客厅绕了两圈，又回到厨房去看正在做饭的人，“还要来打工？”

 

“我以后要养家的。”朱正廷尝了一口炖好的胡椒猪肚鸡汤，打开壁橱，在拿盐瓶的时候眼睛瞥到了放在角落的一个小瓶子，他咧开嘴笑了一下，“你拿碗筷出去吧，可以开饭了。”

 

胡椒特有的辛辣更吊起了肉的鲜味，闻着就让人食指大动。朱正廷先给蔡徐坤盛了一碗，亲眼看着他一口一口喝下去。

 

“好喝吗？”他的心跳随着那滚动的喉结而加速。

 

“很好喝。”蔡徐坤像是为了证明自己说的话，给他看了看自己空掉的碗底。

 

“真的？”朱正廷用手撑着脸，露出了从来没有过的灿烂笑容，“那就多吃一点。”

 

蔡徐坤被这个笑容晃到了眼，竟然觉得有一点头晕。他摇了摇头，却没把这种眩晕感甩走，反而连眼皮都重起来：“等等…我怎么……怎么……”

 

他的视线忽黑忽亮，最后的记忆只停留在朱正廷凑过来的脸和嘴唇上濡湿的触感。

 

 

03

 

手臂上突然传来一下刺痛，蔡徐坤皱了皱眉，眼皮也不停跳动，头很晕，像坐了剧烈颠簸的飞机一样。

 

“昏迷的人真的不会硬，舔了那么久都没用。”这句话像带着十成十的委屈。

 

舔什么？蔡徐坤的知觉在一点点恢复，逐渐能够感觉到自己的手脚。有什么湿热的东西贴上了自己的阴茎，他的意识挣扎几下，睁开了眼睛。

 

“你总算醒了。”满含喜悦的声音响起在下方，还有点含糊不清。

 

蔡徐坤往下一看，终于完全清醒了。

 

“你在干什么？！”他想把身体撑起来，却发现每一块肌肉都不受自己的控制。

 

“别费力了。”朱正廷在软趴趴的茎身上亲了一口，抬起眼睛看他，“现在你只有这里能动。”

 

“你……”

 

蔡徐坤的话才刚开了个头，就被朱正廷嘬吸肉头的动作打断。

 

他毫不羞耻地吸出“啧啧”的声响，舌尖不停钻进铃口，舌苔摩擦细道的嫩肉。酸软感让蔡徐坤的整个下半身都变得又麻又软，甚至痒到了脚心。

 

感觉到嘴里的东西开始充血，朱正廷满意绕着龟头的下沿舔了两圈，然后把整个顶端含了进去，嘴唇摩擦光滑的表面，等到上面覆上一层亮亮的水膜才吐出来。

 

蔡徐坤的阴茎一跳一跳，直挺挺地立了起来。

 

“好硬了。”朱正廷的手握着柱身上下撸了两把，又把脸贴上去蹭了蹭，“那你应该也不讨厌我吧？”

 

他的耳朵泛粉，脸上也是羞涩的神态，可是偏偏迷恋地从根部开始向上啄吻。

 

蔡徐坤的喉咙像被堵住一样，看到这种淫亵的画面，他根本做不出任何回答。

 

“你不说话我就当你默认了。”朱正廷凑上去在他的腹部舔了一下，果然听到躺着的人呼吸乱了一拍。

 

他狡黠地冲蔡徐坤眨了眨眼睛，用胸口贴上他的胯部。男人的胸部不应该有起伏，可蔡徐坤却感觉那里的触感意外地绵软。

 

朱正廷双手拼命推挤自己的乳肉，想要压出一道凹陷，可以夹住蔡徐坤的阴茎，但他努力了半天，皮肤都搓红了一片，也一点效果也没有。

 

“我吃了好几天了啊……”他嘟囔一句，手捏了捏自己的胸口，最后只能放弃。

 

朱正廷改成握着蔡徐坤的阴茎，让前端在乳肉上蹭了两圈，然后顶上了自己挺起来的肉粒。两个充血的地方互相磨擦，不会消火，只会越来越硬。

 

“…嗯…”也许是体质的原因，朱正廷的乳尖比一般人要敏感得多，稍微蹭一蹭就酥得不行，花穴立刻渗出水液，也变得痒了起来。

 

他坐到蔡徐坤的小腿上，小幅度地前后动腰，不一会儿上面流了水淋淋一片。

 

这股潮湿终于让蔡徐坤明白了朱正廷有什么不对，不管是软绵的胸部还是腿上奇怪的触感，都不该是出现在一个男人身上的。

 

可他没有说话，抿住嘴唇，等待肌肉重新恢复力气。

 

 

04

 

“我没给别人看过，你是第一个。”朱正廷双腿分开跪在蔡徐坤的头两边，用手指扒开自己的花唇，将这个本不应该出现在他身上的器官完全暴露在蔡徐坤眼前。

 

艳红的洞口上还沾着情液，甚至因为被注视着而溢出更多。

 

蔡徐坤不着痕迹地吞了吞口水，他果然猜得没错。

 

“你看过了就要负责的。”朱正廷露出微笑，趴到蔡徐坤身上去吻他，他对这两片嘴唇觊觎已久，虽然刚刚趁他昏迷也亲过好几口，可醒着的感觉总归不一样。

 

他将自己的唇瓣送到蔡徐坤的嘴里，细细地舔舐他的牙龈，撬开他的齿关。下半身也慢慢挪下去，可他一碰到蔡徐坤的阴茎，就烫得瑟缩了一下。

 

“唔……”

 

朱正廷坐起来的时候感觉到自己的唇尖被舔了一下，他小心翼翼地把唇珠抿住，用手调整了一下蔡徐坤阴茎的位置，直到它顶上已经黏黏糊糊的穴口。

 

比茎身稍大的前端首先撑开了肉壁，刺痛使得朱正廷坐下去的动作停顿了一下。

 

实物是按摩棒完全比不上的，先不说大小尺寸，就是握上去时表面的微微凸起的血管就让他的腿肚子不停打颤，小腹也紧绷起来。

 

朱正廷深吸了一口气，一点一点把腰压下去。

 

蔡徐坤的眼球转不了太大的角度，视野有限的结果就是他无法看着那个花穴是如何把自己的阴茎吞下去。

 

他能够看到的是朱正廷一头的汗，蒸得他脸颊更加红润，让人想咬一口。

 

还有就是……

 

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼睛，感觉到那个甬道到底有多紧窒，几乎是把他夹疼的地步。

 

“吃不进去了……”朱正廷摸了摸还在外面的一截，要是再坐下去，他怕会被捅穿。

 

比他想象中的还要大。这个认知让朱正廷兴奋又恐惧，他的腿弯起来，鸭子一样坐在蔡徐坤的腹部，小幅度地上下起伏起来。

 

阴茎浅浅地进出，更多是在摩擦穴口，可那里已经足够敏感，一点点刺激就让朱正廷并起大腿。

 

“……啊啊…啊…”他毫不遮掩自己的呻吟，腿根的肌肉挤压到了花穴，将他的花唇也紧紧按到了阴茎上。

 

里面外面被一起抽插，朱正廷突然就想起了他刚去应聘的时候。

 

虽然只是招个助手，蔡徐坤也煞有其事地搬了两张椅子和一张茶几，给两人营造出一个合格的面试环境。

 

唯独朱正廷心不在焉，他整个过程都在打量蔡徐坤，从他抹着发胶的头发到擦得一尘不染的皮鞋。

 

朱正廷一寸一寸地看他，逐渐就发现自己下面湿润起来。他翘起二郎腿，暗暗发力夹紧了大腿。

 

花唇和阴蒂互相碾磨，爽得他小腿发虚，手指死死掰着椅子，蔡徐坤抬头看了他一眼，朱正廷瞬间脑袋一片空白。

 

后来他落荒而逃，以为自己得不到这个机会了。可两天后蔡徐坤打电话来让他后天就去上班。

 

一出神动作就失去了控制，不自觉加快的速度拉回了朱正廷的思绪，他看了一眼躺着人看不出情绪的脸，撅着嘴趴下去：“你生气了吗？不会吧……”

 

他说话的时候底下动作并没有停，反而故意夹了一下蔡徐坤的阴茎：“……嗯…你从来不对我生气的，就算、就算我搞错客人的资料…啊…弄坏店里的西服，你都没有发过火……”

 

朱正廷贴紧他的胸口，挺立的乳尖在上面蹭来蹭去，余光瞥到了他开始活动的手指。

 

“……要快点了……”朱正廷直起腰，手摸着蔡徐坤腹部的肌肉，又勾住他的腹毛绕出一个个小卷，尽可能地晃动自己的腰臀，让阴茎戳到自己每一个爽快的地方。

 

即使蔡徐坤一句话都没说，可朱正廷明显感觉到夹着的那根东西越来越硬，他餍足地咽了咽唾沫，大开双腿，性器花穴一起流出透明的清液：“…哈、哈啊…你快射……”

 

他的呻吟渐渐开始向哭求转变，快感像浪潮一样拍打他的脑袋，双眼都泛出了生理性的泪水。

 

可就在朱正廷快要抵达巅峰的时候，他突然感觉一阵天旋地转，被人抱着翻了个身，刚刚没有进到底的阴茎一下全部挺进，甚至顶到了最里面的那个隐秘入口。

 

“啊啊——！”朱正廷全身僵直，腿松松垮垮地夹住蔡徐坤的腰，射出的白浊把两人的小腹弄得一塌糊涂。

 

与此同时，他的花道骤缩，从深处涌出一股热液，浇到了蔡徐坤的阴茎上，滋得精关一松，精液跟上膛的子弹一样打到肉壁上。

 

“…呜唔…呜…”朱正廷被烫到脊椎都发麻发酥，鼻子哼出好几声哭音。

 

蔡徐坤爱怜地想去亲亲他，却在靠近的时候听到他含着手指的嘴里在说些什么。

 

“…哼嗯……嗯……留下了……”

 

“留下了？什么留下了？”蔡徐坤不解地皱眉。

 

朱正廷吸了吸鼻子，手颤颤巍巍地摸到自己的肚子：“留下、留下你的种子了……”

 

邪火“噌”得一下把蔡徐坤的理智全部烧光，恶狠狠地挺了一下腰，逼得朱正廷又开始发抖。他这时才发现，自己发泄过一次的阴茎并没有软下去，反而一直处在不正常的勃起状态。

 

“你还给我吃了什么？”蔡徐坤抓着躺着人的腰往下一扽，用身体逼供。

 

“就半颗！半颗……”朱正廷说一句都得缓三缓，他知道接下来的话如果说出来会有什么后果，可他犹豫了一下，“半颗万艾可……”

 

声音越说越轻，但是蔡徐坤靠得近，那三个字还是听得清清楚楚，他怒极反笑，牙齿磨得“嘎吱”作响：“你还真是胆子大。”

 

 

05

 

厨房和客厅的灯都没开，只动过几筷子的饭菜早就没了温度。墙壁绝佳的隔音效果让卧室里的春情一点都没漏出来打扰到这份寂静。

 

“啊！……啊！…太深了……”朱正廷背坐在蔡徐坤的怀里，像小孩子把尿一样被抬起双腿，整个人钉在阴茎上，他刚刚发泄过的性器还没得到休息，就又被插得硬起来。

 

“你不是就想要这个吗？”蔡徐坤在他脖子上咬出一个深红的牙印，“骗我来你家，给我吃安眠药。”

 

每列出一条罪行，蔡徐坤就往上挺动一下，然后抵住朱正廷的宫口：“还说要留下我的种子。刚刚的都流出来了，不需要我再灌进去一点吗？”

 

“别碰那儿…”菇状的顶端顶着最脆弱的地方，朱正廷悄悄地挪了挪位置，想缓解下腹的酸胀感，可下一秒又被拽回原位。

 

“问你呢，要不要？”

 

“…要的，要的。”

 

朱正廷转过去求饶地亲蔡徐坤的脸颊痣，在上面留下一个个湿乎乎的唇印，快亲到嘴角的时候，蔡徐坤却掐住了他的下巴摇了摇头

 

肩膀被压到床单，蔡徐坤钳制住他的后颈，抬高他的下身，眼睛盯住交合的地方，这里在他狠狠捣入的时候，欲迎还拒地推挤，在想要连根拔出的时候又缠紧吸吮，两人的身体可以说是非常契合。

 

蔡徐坤抽送了几下，用手指捞了点花唇上的清液探到朱正廷的嘴里：“你知不知道，你面试以后的椅子是什么样子的？”

 

这个问题让朱正廷吃了一惊，一不小心咬到了含着的手指，立刻被夹住舌头玩弄。

 

“还有你平常都在想什么？”蔡徐坤慢抽慢送，享受底下人的颤抖，“看着我的时候总喜欢咬笔头，咬两下还要伸出舌头舔一舔，店里的笔都被你咬坏了。”

 

指腹细细摩挲过他的每一颗牙齿，明明上面没有一点感受神经，朱正廷却觉得牙根酸酸的，酥到快要化掉一样，他被说得有点不好意思：“对不起……”

 

“这有什么好道歉的。”蔡徐坤轻轻笑了一声，整个人压到他身上，突然一记深插，把朱正廷都顶得往前爬了一步，“你今天跟我说你要养家，你想怎么养？”

 

他把躺着的人翻了个身，阴茎拽住纠紧的甬道，把每一寸褶皱都撑开磨了个遍，然后不给朱正廷一点反应时间就大力的鞭挞起来：“是不是想把我捆在床上，就做你一个人的性奴？”

 

朱正廷被折磨到眼神涣散，性器也被撞得一晃一晃，他攀着蔡徐坤的肩膀就把自己的嘴唇送上，可又被压住肩膀。

 

“…亲亲我…”朱正廷委屈巴巴地噘着嘴，仰起头却只能舔到蔡徐坤的喉结。

 

“你是不是这么想的。”汗水顺着蔡徐坤的鬓角滑下来，刚刚挂在下巴上。

 

高频率的摩擦让朱正廷觉得自己的私处好像着了火，烧得他一身的汗，整个人跟刚从水里捞出来一样，连床单都湿透了。

 

他的手抓住一个枕头，把自己的脸捂起来，从里面发出一声声闷闷的哭叫。蔡徐坤粗鲁地把枕头扔开，就看到他满脸的眼泪，嘴里还不停地念叨：“……你亲亲…呜…亲亲我……”

 

蔡徐坤妥协退步，放缓了抽插的速度，同时从朱正廷的鼻梁一直吻到嘴唇：“告诉我，我猜的对不对？”

 

朱正廷立刻跟无骨的章鱼一样缠上来，两手两脚扒住蔡徐坤的脊背，他享受了一会儿他的亲吻，才低着眼睛，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

 

深埋在他体内的阴茎重新动作起来，只是这回每一次都要碾过最深处的那个入口，力道大得像是想把朱正廷直接刺穿。

 

“……啊啊…那里不能进……不可以的……”

 

“怎么不行？”蔡徐坤打桩似的一下下捅开收缩的内壁，精囊和大腿肌肉重重拍打在朱正廷的屁股上，“你不要我的宝宝了？”

 

“……要…要啊……”他下意识地答应，可一旦宫口被顶上，就拼命地推开他，显得不知所措，“不、不可以…”

 

矛盾又混乱的心理迫使朱正廷的眼里涌出泪水，脸脏得像只野猫，声音也跟小猫叫春似的那么甜腻。

 

“…呜……呜呜…呜……”他哭到上气不接下气，被灭顶的快感吞掉了所有力气，只会软软地躺在床上任由蔡徐坤侵占。

 

朱正廷两腿大开，每每被挺进就是一阵抽搐，性器已经膨胀到极限，只要再来一点刺激就可以达到今天的第三次高潮。

 

蔡徐坤擦去他脸上的泪痕，色情地从脖子啄吸到胸口，双手顺势下滑，拧住殷红坚挺的乳头，指尖点在乳尖按着打转。

 

“给我……”朱正廷感觉自己的体内好像有无数只蚂蚁在噬咬，又麻又痒，他的腿轻轻抬起碰了碰身上人的腰，像是催促一样。

 

蔡徐坤扣紧他结实的窄腰，几乎要在上面留下十个鲜红的指痕。他最后一记深入，直接把那个小口顶开了一丝缝隙，精液一股股地射了进去。

 

被灌溉的瞬间，朱正廷眼前发白。

 

胸口一湿，蔡徐坤用手抹了一把，发现上面是黏糊糊的白液，他故意伸到朱正廷眼前晃了晃，然后当着他的面全部舔进了嘴里。

 

发觉体内的阴茎又开始有动作的势头，朱正廷赶紧往后逃离：“不能来了，好疼……”

 

这说的不是谎话，他的私处完全被磨肿，麻木到知觉模糊，可只要一碰就钻心得疼。

 

“药效还没下去呢。”蔡徐坤放任阴茎脱出，只是拽过了朱正廷的手，“你摸摸？”

 

掌心一片滑腻的触感，大概是一堆体液的混合物，朱正廷不看也知道有多狼藉，这也算是他自找的苦头。

 

“我…我用嘴，或者用手，啊！”手掌覆上整个花穴，换来他的呜咽，“真的疼。”

 

蔡徐坤在他屁股上拍了一下，然后指腹探进了臀缝：“这里呢？能用吗？”

 

呜咽没有停，可朱正廷看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，慢慢把身体翻了过去。

 

 

06

 

没有节制地折腾了一个晚上，直接导致朱正廷第二天睡到了下午。

 

床单是新换的，除了下身仍然有种被充满的错觉，他的身上十分清爽。可整理好这一切的人并不在。

 

朱正廷的脚一放上地板，就觉得跟踩在棉花上一样虚浮无力，腿一软摔到了地上，同时体内存着的精液滴滴答答地漏了出来。

 

他的脑子还处在浆糊状态，盯着腿间一小滩白色的黏液不知道该怎么办。正在他发呆的时候，卧室的门被打开了。

 

穿着皱巴巴的衬衫和西裤，朱正廷还从来没看见过蔡徐坤这么随意的样子：不系领带，扣子没有扣齐，袖子卷到手肘，跟他平时在店里完全两个状态。

 

“会着凉的。”蔡徐坤走过来把朱正廷扶到床边，可动作一点没有逾矩，手安安分分地放在该放的地方，好像是对他的裸体毫不在意，还从衣柜里拿了件宽松的T恤给他套上。

 

蔡徐坤这个态度，让朱正廷心慌起来，忍不住就拉住了他的手：“你……”

 

他的话才开了个头，就卡住说不下去了。

 

他能说什么呢，昨天的行为往严重点说都能被抓起来了，可蔡徐坤看起来没怎么生气，还留下来给他收拾了残局，如果他打算当做无事发生，朱正廷都应该要感激他的。

 

越想越泄气，朱正廷本来以为蔡徐坤昨天后来那么凶狠，应该也是对他有意思，谁知道……

 

他伸出的手松了力气，就要滑下来。

 

“吃完就不认人了？”蔡徐坤一下翻转手腕，反抓住了他，“昨天不是说要我负责的吗？”

 

他蹲下来与朱正廷的视线持平，拇指揉了揉他的手背：“你真的要我当你的性奴吗？”

 

被问的人一下涨红了脸，这种话在床上说说是催情的玩笑，可一旦脱离了那个气氛，就带上了点侮辱的意味。朱正廷有种自己的喜欢被曲解了的感觉，心里酸得冒泡：“我不是那个意思。”

 

他开始确实有得不到心也要得到人的心理，可后来一想到底是强扭的瓜不甜，如果蔡徐坤永远用厌恶的眼神看自己，他也开心不到那里去。

 

“我也觉得你不是。”蔡徐坤点了点头，然后抬起头来一本正经地说，“那男朋友呢？”

 

这三个字把朱正廷砸得头晕目眩，瞪圆了一双眼睛。

 

“我昨天的表现不错的吧。”手伸到了衣服下摆，被人条件反射地夹紧，蔡徐坤凑上去亲了亲坐着的人开始发抖的眼皮，“当了男朋友以后那里就是你的东西了，你想怎么用都行。”

 

麻木的花唇被轻飘飘地抚摸，触感若有似无，让朱正廷说话都有些不稳：“我以为你，不喜欢我……”

 

“店里有一条暗红色的领带，你记得吗？”

 

不明白为什么突然说起这个，可朱正廷回想了一下，好像确实有那么一条，蔡徐坤把它当宝贝似的，死活不肯卖，只是摆在橱窗里当展览品。

 

“我一见到它就觉得它有别的用处。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，靠到他耳边，“比如要是我们在更衣室里做的时候，你不想被客人听见，就可以咬着它，一定和你很配。”

 

那条领带的进货时间立刻从朱正廷的记忆里被调出来，就是他上班后的一个礼拜。

 

蔡徐坤用一个吻夺回他的注意，然后贴着嘴唇厮磨：“所以你答应我吗？”

 

朱正廷这回想都没想就搂住了他的脖子，顺势回吻，等到两人都有些气喘吁吁才分开。

 

“不过虽然我当了你男朋友，你在店里犯错，也还是要罚的。”

 

“怎、怎么罚啊？”其实猜到了个大概，可朱正廷还是在呼吸打上自己下身的时候推了推下面人的头，“别……”

 

“这是必须的。”蔡徐坤抬起头来舔了舔嘴唇，把朱正廷的两条腿又抬高了一点，暴露出他与众不同的地方，“就先从你咬坏的那几支笔开始。”

 

END


End file.
